<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my way back home  (to you) by sincere_lies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121925">my way back home  (to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere_lies/pseuds/sincere_lies'>sincere_lies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere_lies/pseuds/sincere_lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered what it meant that his cat seemed  to be in love with Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my way back home  (to you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="https://twitter.com/inawizawki/status/1316273964667138048">this tweet</a> that I saw and my cat person self could not be satisfied until I wrote something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also a little bit inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667865">the dog fic</a> from the exchange, which is the cutest thing (whoever wrote it, ily). </p>
<p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Atsumu was a dog person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had always been one, he was the one between him and Osamu who bothered their mother into getting them a dog when they were little. He loved that dog. Loved getting home and having her be excited to see him every time. Loved taking her on runs with him. Loved play fighting with her and then falling asleep on the living room floor, with her flopped over him after they tired themselves out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was one of the things he missed the most when he left home. But he couldn’t take her with him to Hirakata, and dogs needed a level of attention that he would not be able to give her now that he was playing pro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a terrible coincidence that when he finally moved out of the MSBY dorms to an apartment of his own, she passed away. To be fair she had lived over fifteen years, was there for most of the important moments of their lives. But he felt down for days afterwards anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he blamed it on missing his old dog and feeling lonely in his new apartment when, one day after practice, he picked up a cat from the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a pitiful thing when he saw it cowering in a narrow alley near his place. It was so tiny it fit in just one of his hands, so thin with matted fur, he couldn't even tell if it was a he or she immediately. The cat was so weak that didn't even react when he picked it up. He was quick to get his phone and search for any vets nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over an hour later he found himself back home with a couple of bowls, appropriate food for an 8 week old kitten, a litter box, some toys and a brand new cat that was apparently his now. <em>Miya Michi</em>, he wrote on the vaccination card the vet gave him after confirming it was a female cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>("You called her that because you found her on your way home didn't you?" an unimpressed Osamu asked that night after Atsumu demanded he come over and help him with the cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Yes.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few weeks he was sure he had brought a tiny spawn of satan to live with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michi liked to steal his socks, never mind the mountain of other toys she had. Toys that she always managed to lose one way or the other; Atsumu really wondered where some of them went. He bought her an amazing cat bed that she never used; she ended up liking the box it came in better and Atsumu found himself always having a random cardboard box around the house for her. She scratched his couch so much some parts of it were coming off. She didn’t really like to be picked up after she grew some, she always started complaining and wriggling away from the hold. It was impossible to trim her nails by himself, she started meowing so bad it seemed like he was killing her or something. To top it off, she was one of those multicolored cats; white, black and orange. No clothes were safe. Sakusa was glad he was finally using a lint roller regularly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like any proper spawn of satan, she pretended to be an angel with anyone else but him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever Osamu was around she would immediately go to him and look at him expectantly, because Osamu always had a treat or two for her. Which Atsumu claimed was cheating and Osamu shot back he was being dramatic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One time Kita had visited and there was a tense moment when him and Michi just stared at each other. To this day no one believes him when he tells Michi just bowed to Kita and stayed next to him his whole visit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meian was a huge dog person too and he had no idea what to do with a cat around, but Michi had taken pity on him apparently and would just give him a welcome headbutt and go to her next target. Tomas was apparently a prime leaning spot, wherever he was Michi would just sit right next to him and stay. Watching Barnes walk around his place looking down all the time as if scared to step on Michi was the funniest thing. They didn’t really come over too much anymore though since Inunaki was allergic, but considering the damage he used to make all the times he was in Atsumu’s apartment he couldn’t really say he was too sad about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto liked every and all animals he ever saw. They walked on the street and he was that person who pointed out any dog, cat or bird they crossed. Whenever Bokuto was around, Michi would preen and rub herself on him unabashedly and Atsumu swore she was actually posing sometimes. Bokuto had more pictures of Michi in his social medias than Atsumu did; he said he liked to tag his boyfriend in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>("Doesn't Kuroo-san like dogs, though?” Hinata asked one day when he noticed how many of Kuroo’s tagged pictures were of Michi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, I mean. Sure, he likes dogs too but he only says that to disagree with Yakkun. You have to see the stupid face he makes whenever he sees a cat." Atsumu had a hard time picturing the smarmy guy he had only met a couple of times like that, but to each their own.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa unsurprisingly was a big cat person. Sakusa probably had been a cat himself in another life. It was still weird as hell to see him willingly touch another living being on the very rare times he deigned to go to Atsumu’s apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t as if she didn’t like him. Michi followed him everywhere when he was home, if he moved rooms and didn’t come back for more than five minutes she went after him. He thought it was funny, how she seemed pretend that the fact she was always in the same space as him was just a coincidence; never too close but never too far either. It wasn’t so funny when she slept right on top of his head on cold days, but he made do. It was cute really; she kept him company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The things was, Michi ended up being a kind of test. After she hissed and scratched one of his regular hook ups, who Atsumu would later figure it out was the biggest asshole he had ever let in his bed, deep enough to need stitches Atsumu knew he could trust her judgment. So he was actually glad she liked all the people he considered his friends really. Even if he felt betrayed that she seemed to like them more than she liked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know what to do with the fact that she seemed to be in love with Hinata though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever Hinata was around it was as if Michi was another cat. This wasn’t even Atsumu being dramatic, the others noticed it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time Hinata visited, Michi had already been with him for several months and had gotten way bigger than Atsumu expected for the cat he had saved from the street. He worried there was something wrong with her if she was eating too much. The vet said she was fine, if a little bit overweight so Atsumu felt it was safe to have his teammates over for a movie and not have it overwhelm his cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god! Hi! Aren’t you beautiful?” Hinata said right when he came in with that voice he used to dole out compliments to everyone. Then he reached down to pick Michi up before Atsumu could warn him not to. Not that he needed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michi just let him. Let Hinata pick her up and even seemed to purr in his arms while he scratched her head. Atsumu had shared an astonished glance with Bokuto, who had come together with Hinata. Not even Bokuto got holding rights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had just gone from there to worse after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata didn’t just get holding rights, he got Michi to lay on his lap when they had movie nights. Michi would follow him all the time when he was over and even ask him to pet her if she felt his attention wasn’t properly on her. She brought him her toys to play with and when Hinata had to inevitably leave, Atsumu swore Michi sulked the rest of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been fine if the problem was that his cat loved one of his teammates more than she did him, it was just his luck really. The problem was how Atsumu could not look away from the way Hinata would just soften around Michi. How Hinata became all sweet adjectives, warm cuddles, soft pets and lovely laughs around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Really, there was only so much Atsumu’s poor heart could take.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu had made a point of not getting involved with anyone on the volleyball circuit. His first-year crush on Kita still embarrassing enough that it made him decide that it wasn’t worth the trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata didn’t seem to have an issue with it. Almost every game they played he seemed to flirt with one of the opposing players or even go back with them on occasion to whatever hotel they were staying. Atsumu almost choked on his drink once when he saw him exchanging glances with Ushijima of all people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fine, Atsumu hooked up here and there whenever he felt like it. Mostly with people he had no intention of ever seeing again, more rarely some people he did end up seeing with some frequency. The most he could with his volleyball schedule because no sex was more important than volleyball. The fact was, he had no problem with casual sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was he to do though, when Hinata started making eyes at him too and the feelings he had back when he was seventeen reared their ugly head again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like he said, there was only so much Atsumu could take.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>If asked, Atsumu could not tell you what had made Hinata come over that day. It was nothing special, they had the afternoon off so he had just been laying on his couch watching game tapes on his tablet, Michi sat on the armrest next to his feet when suddenly she sat up in attention. He raised an eyebrow at her when she suddenly ran for the door and let out a laugh when the bell suddenly rang. He had a feeling he knew who it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Michi!” And sure enough there was Hinata, greeting his cat before even looking up at him. He picked her up like usual and then finally turned to Atsumu. “Hey! Wanted to surprise you, but you don’t really seem too surprised.” It should be illegal for a guy like Hinata to pout like that. <em>Too adorable</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, your biggest fan sensed you were near.” Atsumu nodded down at Michi and Hinata’s pout was quick to turn into a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, did you hear me coming up girl? You’re so smart.” Hinata cooed, rubbing Michi between her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in. What are you doing here?” He asked, letting Hinata inside deeper into the genkan and finally shutting the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got bored at the dorms, so I went for a walk. I was in the area, so I decided to see if you wanted to hang out.” Hinata didn’t look up at him while talking, busy taking off his shoes while still holding Michi “Sorry, I probably should have called. Are you busy?” Hinata finally looked back at him, seeming a little hesitant all of a sudden. Atsumu just snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all, was just watching the last Kanagawa game. Wanna join?” Hinata nodded enthusiastically and followed him to the couch. He let Michi go before sitting right next to Atsumu. Michi perched herself on the back of the couch, near Hinata’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaah, Yamamoto-san got scarier. Broccoli-san got faster too.” Hinata exclaimed, pointing at som people at the game but Atsumu wasn’t really paying attention anymore. It would probably have been smarter for them to mirror the tablet on the tv and not press themselves so close to watch the game. Looking down at Hinata’s face watching the screen, Atsumu couldn’t really find a reason for it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?” Atsumu asked, snapping himself out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kageyama used to call him that, I don’t remember his name.” Hinata pointed at a player, seeming a little embarrassed about it. It suddenly clicked who Hinata was talking about and Atsumu could not stop laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, that’s Eikichi. He went to All-Japan with us! I need tell Riseki that!” Atsumu made for his phone on the side table but Hinata was faster and threw himself at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Don’t tell them!” They started scrambling on the couch, Atsumu still laughing so Hinata very easily pinned his arms down over his head before he also started laughing. They stayed like that for a while before winding down again and noticing the position they were in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san.” Hinata’s face was too close, his voice too intimate. Atsumu was screwed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Atsumu felt breathless and it wasn’t from all the laughing. He wondered if Hinata could feel how fast his heart was beating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Hinata asked softly, his eyes flickering down to his lips making his intentions very clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Atsumu’s voice was not as steady as he’d like it to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t seem to be one for relationships.” Hinata said, voice weirdly emotionless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t either right?” Atsumu could do this, he told himself. Their relationship was solid, sex was not going to ruin it. “As long as we don’t let it affect how we play I don’t see what’s the problem.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.” Some unknow emotion flashed through Hinata’s eyes so fast that Atsumu almost didn’t catch it. He had a moment to wonder if he had screwed everything up before he felt soft lips press against his. Atsumu was quick to sigh and press back into it. The drag of their lips together already perfect and then Hinata let’s go of his still pinned arms to bury his hands in Atsumu’s hair. He can’t help the groan that comes out, specially when it evolves into a moan when Hinata uses that to slide his tongue forward into Atsumu’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu was glad for his freed hands so he could find purchase on Hinata’s sides while he deepens the kiss even more. They stay like that for a while, indulging on each other, until Hinata gives his lower lip a nip and sits up. Atsumu isn’t even embarrassed for trying to follow him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then of course Michi decided to jump right on Atsumu’s face, probably not happy that she wasn’t getting attention too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” He screamed loud enough to scare her off again but the damage was done, Hinata was laughing on top of him again. Atsumu was already mentally cursing his cat for ruining the moment when Hinata leaned down and gave his lips the gentlest of pecks, his own lips still smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should go somewhere with a door.” Hinata said already getting off him and making his way towards his bedroom. “You coming?” He shot back at Atsumu, looking at him over his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu never followed someone so fast in his life.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu was surprised at how much things had not changed. They still played perfectly together. They still joked and laughed about stupid things. They still hung out just as much as they had before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He actually had never noticed how much he and Hinata hanged out at his apartment before. He sure did now that they were having sex and he specially noticed every time Hinata left. Because Michi would make a racket about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna come with me, girl? I can’t take you back with me to the dorms.” Hinata would say every time over her loud meows, crouched low so he could pet her before he left. Atsumu would stare at them from his place leaning on the wall and feel a pang somewhere near his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Stay.</em> It was the tip of Atsumu’s tongue to ask. But that would be crossing the imaginary line they had drawn. None of Atsumu’s hook ups ever stayed over; Hinata always went back to his rooms. It was just how it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fine.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komori Motoya wasn’t someone Atsumu usually had something against, which was rare in itself. Sure, it was always a pain to play against the guy, talented libero that he always had been, but it was hard not to like him in some way. He was like a puppy that went around lighting up the room with his grumpy cat of a cousin next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard to remember any of that though with the way Komori and Hinata had been talking all night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had played against Raijin that afternoon and as per tradition, what with so many acquaintances in both teams, they went out afterwards. So here Atsumu was, telling himself everything was fine while he tried not to stare at the other end of the table where Hinata was with Komori, Bokuto and Washio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel Suna silently laughing at him by his side. Smug bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to do something?” Atsumu almost jumped, forgetting that Sakusa was sitting right in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t act stupider than you are, hard as that may be for you.” Atsumu was sure there was a positive hidden there, somewhere. “I do not need the knowledge my cousin slept with one of my teammates. Especially when said teammate shares a wall with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are both free to do whatever they want. You’re a big boy, I’m sure you are gonna live through it Omi-Omi.” Hinata and Komori hooking up was almost worth it for the disgusted look on Sakusa’s face. Except it really wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, I’m going back to Osamu’s so Komori has the hotel room to himself.” Suna quipped, probably knowing full well that it didn’t make Sakusa feel that much better at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did I think any of you would be of use?” Sakusa scoffed before getting up and saying goodbye to the others, not even looking at Komori and Hinata properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you really are sleeping with Hinata.” Suna mentioned long after Sakusa was gone. Atsumu just raised an eyebrow at him. “Osamu mentioned you’ve been more annoying than usual lately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ ‘Samu can mind his own business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you better not sulk too hard and ruin my night with him. I am warning you.” And that was just unfair, Atsumu did not make a point to ruin Suna and Osamu’s dates. Anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaaw, you do care. Thanks Sunarin, love you too.” He said in the most sickening sweet insincere voice he could manage. Suna didn’t even blink and just reacted once his phone vibrated with a text. Osamu was probably getting ready to close the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my cue to leave, our teammates already did so... get a grip, Atsumu.” He said getting up and waving a goodbye towards where only Bokuto and Washio were sitting now. Atsumu tried hard to convince himself it was better he had not seen Hinata and Komori walking out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Get a grip</em>. What he needed was a distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu’s gaze went to the bar and there it was; someone promising. Shorter and cute. Perfect.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, when Atsumu was alone on his bed, Michi threw up right on the pillow the other guy had laid on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Atsumu could get a hint.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t say things went back to normal after that because nothing had even changed. They still played perfectly together. They still joked and laughed about stupid things. Hinata still came over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he thought about it Hinata seemed to be coming over a lot more actually. Atsumu wasn’t going to complain about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a couple of weeks after the game against Raijin. They had just played the Adlers again and looking at how Hinata and Hoshiumi had not stopped talking for a second, Atsumu was readying himself for going home alone this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu had just decided to do himself a favor and leave early when Hinata suddenly appeared right next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, do you wanna leave?” Hinata asked and Atsumu could just blink at him for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I –” He chanced a quick glance towards where Hoshiumi was; he seemed totally fine, if a little bit annoyed at whatever his teammates were ribbing him about. “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they said their goodbyes and made their way outside. Their regular izakaya was close to his apartment so they fell into their usual routine while they walked. Atsumu’s arm over Hinata’s shoulder, Hinata’s hand casually inside Atsumu’s back pocket while his other one gestured whilst he talked over how the game had gone. Atsumu just hummed and nodded back this time though, too lost in his own head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong? You are quieter than usual.” Hinata asked when they finally reached his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, the opposite actually. I just…” It was probably better not to say anything, but Atsumu could not keep it in. “Thought you would go back with Hoshiumi tonight.” They stopped right inn front of his door and stood there in silence for what it felt like forever. Atsumu was ready to make some excuse when Hinata finally spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I don’t feel like going back with anyone else anymore.” Hinata looked straight at him, that determined expression on his face that always made Atsumu breathless on court. “Is that… okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay? Is that –” Atsumu felt a desperate laugh leave him before he reached over and brought Hinata closer to him, not caring about the possibility of his neighbors seeing. He leaned down and kissed him softly but surely, hoping he could put all his care into it and when Hinata responded just as intensely his heart soared. He didn’t know how much time passed until they jumped from a loud meow and frantic scratching from the other side of the door. They started laughing softly, foreheads still touching. “Michi and I are more than glad to have you for as long as you want to stay. If you want to… stay, I mean.” The word <em>stay</em> felt heavy still, but good to finally let it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really want to stay.” Hinata said with the gentlest smile. And it would have been a perfect moment, if his cat had not been still scratching desperately at the door. Hinata laughed. “And well, I can’t disappoint Michi now, can I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t recommend it. You’ll find a damn hairball in you shoes or something.” Atsumu snorted, finally letting go of Hinata to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop, she’s the sweetest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has you right where she wants you, Shouyou-kun.” He could not help the smile that stretched across his face while he looked down at where Hinata was already petting Michi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huum, maybe. But I’m exactly where I want to be too.” And really, Atsumu could not be happier.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up cuddling on the couch for the rest of the night. It wasn’t something they had ever really done before and Atsumu hoped they would do a lot more in the future. For some reason he found himself being the one leaning against Hinata’s chest and he didn’t remember the last time he felt so comforted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michi was not so happy about it, but had conceded by laying on Atsumu’s chest; she had not done that ever since the first few weeks she had been with him. Hinata divided his attentions by running one of his hands softly through Atsumu’s hair while the other pet Michi. Atsumu could feel her purring against his chest, so he knew she really wasn’t as bothered as she pretended to have been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to communicate this while staring at her, but she just gave him the smuggest look he had ever seen on an animal. He really had to give it to her though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had great taste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, they both wanted a relationship from the start. Yes, they both thought the other didn’t want one. Yes they are both stupid. (Hinata is less though)</p>
<p>Michi is a mix of cats I have/had, so she may have a little bit of too many personalities going on.<br/>When I was thinking up a name for the cat, ‘Michi’ came to me out of nowhere and I thought it was cute. When I saw the meaning in Japanese I knew it was perfect because Atsumu would be the kind of idiot to name her ‘road/way’ since he found her on the street. </p>
<p>Fun useless fact: while I was writing this, one of my cats knocked over a cup filled with water on my desk. So I was in the right ‘I love you, but I could kill you right now’ mindset.</p>
<p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sunfloweerseeds/status/1318605041834524674">twitter</a>  about HQ, hinata or your cats if you like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>